helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ (Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 6月 ～にじ～) was Hello Pro Kenshuusei's June 2018 recital, running from June 2 to June 9, 2018 in three different cities. It was announced during the June 9 show in Tokyo that Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, and Eguchi Saya would be joining the first new group led by Ichioka Reina, and Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, and Okamura Minami would be joining the second new group with Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime.Yamagishi Riko. ""発表！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-06-09. The DVD of the June 9 show was pre-released on September 8, 2018 at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ venue. It was released for general sale on October 17, 2018."DVD「Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 6月 ～にじ～」会場先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-09-06. It is the first recital DVD released in nine years since the 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ when the trainee program was still named Hello Pro Egg. Setlist #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #MC #Hello! Massara no Jibun - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Ono Mizuho #Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #''Performance Varies'' #*Osaka, Nagoya: Hitorijime - Tsubaki Factory #*Tokyo: Shunrenka - Tsubaki Factory #''Performance Varies'' #*Osaka, Nagoya: Junjou cm - Tsubaki Factory #*Tokyo: Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai - Tsubaki Factory #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*Osaka Day, Nagoya Day: Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai - Ishiguri Kanami #*Osaka Night, Tokyo Day: Golden Chinatown - Nishida Shiori #*Nagoya Night, Tokyo Night: Wonderful World (English Ver.) - Yamazaki Mei #Fiesta! Fiesta! - Shimakura Rika #Real☆Little☆Girl - Hashisako Rin, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Ishiguri Kanami, Yamazaki Mei #Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~ - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika #Tadashii Seishun tte Nan Darou - Kanatsu Mizuki, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin, Shimakura Rika, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna → All #Arigatameiwaku Monogatari - Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya, Ishiguri Kanami, Yamazaki Mei → All #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Rainbow - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #*B: 43do - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #MC #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Yamazaki Yuhane, Doi Rena, Yamada Ichigo, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori #Dot Bikini - Kanatsu Mizuki, Hashisako Rin, Okamura Minami, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Ishiguri Kanami #Jidanda Dance - Ono Kotomi, Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Yamada Ichigo #Yacchae! GO! GO! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Iza, Susume! Steady go! #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ DVD Tracklist }} #OPENING VTR #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #MC #Hello! Massara no Jibun - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Ono Mizuho #Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #Shunrenka - Tsubaki Factory #Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai - Tsubaki Factory #MC #Wonderful World (English Ver.) - Yamazaki Mei #Fiesta! Fiesta! - Shimakura Rika #Real☆Little☆Girl - Hashisako Rin, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Ishiguri Kanami, Yamazaki Mei #Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~ - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika #Tadashii Seishun tte Nan Darou - Kanatsu Mizuki, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin, Shimakura Rika, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna → All #Arigatameiwaku Monogatari - Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya, Ishiguri Kanami, Yamazaki Mei → All #Rainbow - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #MC #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Yamazaki Yuhane, Doi Rena, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Yamazaki Mei #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori #Dot Bikini - Kanatsu Mizuki, Hashisako Rin, Okamura Minami, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Ishiguri Kanami #Jidanda Dance - Ono Kotomi, Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Yamada Ichigo #Yacchae! GO! GO! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #MC #Iza, Susume! Steady go! #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ ;Bonus Footage #Golden Chinatown - Nishida Shiori #43do - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Featured Members *MC: *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **24th Gen: Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara **26th Gen: Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin **27th Gen: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume **28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **Ishiguri Kanami **Yamazaki Mei *Ichioka Reina *Takase Kurumi *Kiyono Momohime *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Absentees *Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, and Noguchi Kurumi were absent due to scheduling conflicts with Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows Trivia *This was the second recital in a row (not including the test event) which the setlist was not revealed in advance on the fanclub website or printed in the pamphlet. References External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Goods *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:2018 DVDs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei DVDs